


Home for Christmas

by zephrene



Series: Moonshine 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/zephrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an advent drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

Harry curled deeper into the cushions of the comfy sofa in the new flat, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the gently twinkling fairy lights on the tree. His first Christmas in a home of his own, this was a holiday he intended to experience fully. Hermione came in with a mug of cider in each hand, and pressed one on him as she sat down. Ron sat on Harry's other side, with his own mug, stirring with a cinnamon stick.

"Happy Christmas, then, loves?" Ron said as he summoned an afghan from the bedroom.

Harry snuggled deeper between his two best friends. "Absolutely."


End file.
